


Our best days are yet unknown

by Thegirlfulloffandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: #Julieandthephantoms, #Thegirlfulloffandoms, #Willex, #Willexbrainrot, #alternateuniverse, #sirenAlex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlfulloffandoms/pseuds/Thegirlfulloffandoms
Summary: 'Come far and wide for the treasure your soul seeks,Appolina is a kingdom of prosperity,kindness and all the magic a mortal can wish for on earth....LONG LIVE APOLLONIA!'Alex always loved to hear the king speak,to see the lights dance across the sky in celebration of the kingdoms anniversary or Princess molina's birthday,but most of all,he loved to see the boats sail by the cove,laden with hopeful souls looking for adventure and the finest of treasures. When he locked eyes with the young sailor who seemed at home on the sea front he knew he was in for something exciting.However falling in love was never part of the plan.What wonders like ahead for Willie and Alexander? i guess you'll have to wait and see.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Apollonia, the wonderous kingdom where many would travel for a taste of simple fantasy or the sight of even the simple of mythical creatures, from Mermaids and Sirens to water nymphs and fae, Grand serpents and goodness knows what else, all protected by the kingdom for they had not harmed anyone in all the time the kingdom had been present, from when the first stones were laid in the grand square to the birth of King Raymond and Queen Rose's precious Daughter Princess Julie, all was peaceful and prosperous.

Until tragedy struck the kingdom in the form of a powerful Cecaelia, a creature of half woman, half squid who tried to steal away the young princess while she played by the shore below the palace's grand gates, a tragedy that involved the sacrifice of selfless Queen Rose who gave her life in the place of her daughters, a loss that would haunt the king long into his mighty reign and lead to the banishing of all creatures of the sea from the kingdom, constructing a dam of harsh concrete and obsidian to keep them out at all costs, not only for the safety of the princess but for his own sanity in the hopes his daughter would always be safe from harm.

Not that it stopped him from using the banished creatures to his advantage, giving fisherman and his sailors a way to earn their keep beyond grand sea battles and providing the kingdom with the finest of produce for both the palace and his people, allowing them to continue their trips out to sea with visitors of the kingdom as well as existing residents in the hopes they could catch a glimpse of the waters whimsical wonders.

Alexandro had always been mystified by the kingdom and it's history, hearing all about its treasures and the adventures there from his siblings who had been up to the surface before the dam was built, how they spoke of flowers that bloomed in the gloom of night tinting the water hues of lavender and rose, how the young children would marvel at their tails and others would dance to their song our serenity and then sleep soundly when they headed to bed. He wanted to visit himself, to see the flowers bloom and watch the people pass by with wonder in their eyes but he knew it was against the royal code, not only of his father but the king, he was not yet of age to explore beyond the lagoon.

Even then when he was allowed and called up for service to serve the kingdom for entertainment and wonder, they may not approve, he was not was the grand kind like his siblings, scales of mossy green and a tail of the same matching green hue, his blonde hair and bright eyes a stark contrast to the dark tones of his scales, he felt lost within his own world, his siblings bore shades of glowing amber and shimmering pinks yet he bore darkness and omens in his eyes.

This led to his cautiousness around the ocean, around the kingdom, he wasn't a bad swimmer but he tended to get himself into trouble a lot, once panicking because he saw a 'giant sea snake that was going to terrorize the kingdom' and rushed into the market reef knocking down a stall and some goods as well as sending the whole area into a panic before they realised what Alex thought was a giant squid was really a young mimic octopus hiding in the shadows of one of the underwater caves. It never stopped his adventurous spirit however, he never quite lived down that incident and was unable to go above the surface, he still had plenty of adventures underwater, exploring shipwrecks of old and finding strange creatures that now inhabited them, befriending them in exchange for little trinkets of rusty coins and slivers of fine materials which had been bleached from algae and the sunlight, racing his friends to the darkest depths of the ocean to and sharing stories from their various roles within the lagoon from rounding up schools of lost fish which seemed to occupy Lucian for hours to collecting various jewels that grew on the rocks like Reginald and Bobby, as they had been doing this particular afternoon.

'Alex! it's the night of the bloom tonight!' Reggie exclaimed excitedly the pouch of jewels hitting his side gently, soft light cascading delicately over his crimson tail as he swam alongside him, 'you know I'm still not ready Reg, even if it is only a matter of weeks until I turn of age', Alexandro being the youngest in the group came with a lot of disadvantages including missing out on certain adventures because they went beyond the Dam, 'that's very soon though! don't be discouraged, soon you'll get to see the bloom and witness the magic for yourself!' Reggie responded as excited as he had been moments before nearly jumping when Luke began to speak from beside him, 'If his father has any say in it he won't ever leave the lagoon, the feud between the king and himself is still roaring on' Luke says with a serious tone in his voice before his expression softens to laugh at Reggie's reaction.

'My father is kind, and made the exception for all my siblings, why wouldn't he do so for me?' Alex looks at him with confusion in his eyes as they swim through the reef, 'maybe you're special? I mean he only lets you adventure around the lagoon and the reef with us, and that was only after he questioned us to an alarming degree about our families and if we planned to do you any harm' Bobby chips in adjusting the material belt around his waist as he catches up with them.

Reggie shoots him a look quickly shutting him down, 'he's just protective because I'm one of the youngest, I'm sure he'll come around when my birthday comes' Alex shrugs earning him a nudge from Luke 'sure he will, if he doesn't plan on delivering you to King Raymond himself as a bargaining chip to try and unite the kingdoms' Luke rolls his eyes before swimming ahead not giving Alex chance to respond, Luke was never one to talk, luke loved the royal family but he hated the constant peace offerings that Alex's father would try, ones that would usually leave his best friend upset or scared for his life, for his possible loss of freedom if things were to go right.

'Don't listen to him Lex, he failed a mission and he's a little on edge' Reggie spoke softly to him, sympathy in his eyes as he stared at Alex's broken expression, 'you'll be able to see the bloom with us one day, and maybe find your own jewel in the sky', Reggie turned to bobby when he said it, causing him to blush.

'I would need the surface if I am to see the sacred sky above' Alex sighed, following in the direction luke had gone in.

Maybe he was right....he at least had to try though.


	2. adventure awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'wonders await those who wait patient in the wings'

Above the surface, William watched the waves pass by from his window, nervous for his first voyage in the morning, he had always dreamt of sailing the seas, exploring what was beyond the kingdom, always wondering what the world had to offer beyond his humble beginnings as the son of market stall owner and a seamstress, he loved his parents dearly but even they wanted him to go and explore the wonders that seemed to occupy his brain any time he closed his eyes, seeing flashes of gold and silver, scales and the sound of water hitting his skin, the feel of cool wind surrounding him as if it was to protect him from the worst to come.

He was down with the idea of going on a voyage, however, he did not expect his parents to be the ones signing him up at the first given opportunity to join Captain Convington's courageous crew on their upcoming voyage around the isles and beyond if weather persisted to be as clear as crystal. Spring was a strange time in Apollonia, the bloom either brought glorious blue skies and wealthy crop or stormy seas and pitiful produce, there was never any in between, it was little like him in that sense, I struggled to find balance within his thoughts when he found out what was happening, he wanted to explore for sure, but at what cost? 

'Stars give me sign' He says leaning on the balcony outside of his room, his family weren't incredibly wealthy however they both earn quite the keep meaning they could live comfortably near the base of royal palace hill where the royals seemed to party for hours on end without any worries in the world, 'i want to see the wonders of the world but worry I may be making a mistake, what if I get homesick? they've only ever had me and what if something happens while I'm gone?', the stars only twinkle in response, as they do every night he asks something, he wished they would form words or guide a shining path to the right direction, however, he knew even the most beautiful things in the universe would never be as simple as that.

Willie sighs disappointed sitting down at his desk, scanning the scrappy map he had drawn out of various routes the ship could take to get to the next kingdom in an attempt to calm his brain, he was a risk-taker but going out to sea was a big sacrifice, of everything he knew, he would have his crewmates but what if he doesn't bond well, many of the royal navies came from wealth and had enough money for customised weaponry because their family knew the blacksmith, or would swim in the lagoon looking for supposed mermaids they could show off as a trophy and pin-up on their wall when they get home to the tavern. Willie wasn't the kind for fantasy, he was a man of logic and mathematical thought, able to read maps since birth and draw them out to a fairly accurate degree, not the kind to hunt mermaids, not that he would if they 'did' exist in his mind, it wasn't in his nature to be the cruel kind.

He need not worry though, for something else seemed to capture his attention, the gentle glow of flowers, he had almost forgotten tonight was the night of the bloom, but there was something else, the splashing of water, and the hushed whispers of what he believed were people below, even as soft hues of pastel pinks and lavender purples began to climb his bedroom walls it was not what had him so transfixed, he saw them every year and could admire them from afar, but this year was different, he felt drawn to them, whispers of temptation circling his naive mind, causing him to rush over to the door and tug on his soft cloak and tie his cascading dark locks up with a simple piece of ribbon to avoid it getting caught in his collar, before running out of his room and hurrying down the stairs.

'William where are you heading off to at this time?' His mother yells after him but he does not stop running through the square and towards the open area of cove he could see from his window, his legs ache by the time he falls to his knees in front of the flowers that seem to float so delicately above the water, their roots dancing in time to the wind beneath the water as if in rejoice that he was there,' I've never been this close' he mutters to himself his eyes glowing with wonder at the pollen surrounding him.

He cannot help but reach towards them, touching the petals of a peach-toned flower that seems to draw closer to his touch as if he brought it comfort, 'how could I ignore the beauty when it's all that occupies the mind' he says softly, the sky had given him a sign, he was not to worry for only the most bright and beautiful of things were to come to him, the flowers were like little snippets of fortune, as he touched one of the petals he saw something flash before his eyes, mossy Green, a voice calling his name, the sound of splashing? but different to the kind he heard before.

His strange vision was ended abruptly when he saw a hand reaching up to meet his on the flower causing him to jump back from the flowers in fear the ribbon unwrapping itself around his hair causing it to frame him in the moonlight, and the hand disappeared back under, his attention was surely captured now, he edged forward again towards the flowers, touching his fingers warily to the petals again, but no hand seemed to appear, maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him, the flowers had been said to give hallucinations and visions to those who came as close as he was. Willie looked disappointed, but it didn't last long when he saw something shimmering in the centre, it was a small, warped coin, but not the kind the kingdom now had, imprinted with strange symbols on it and a blurry layer of teal rust over the name that even to the most trained eye would struggle to read. The strange creature seemed to have left him a charm, and he smiled, flipping it in his fingers before examining it.

'I think I know where I must go' 

Willie stands up and begins to walk back up towards the town but hears the splashing of water again, and turns his head towards the sound, as if perfect timing the moon seemed to train itself onto the spot where he hand sat before, a shimmer of green scales glowing beneath the water before disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

All he would dream of that night would be hues of dark greens and the sound of a boys voice, not sure of its origin but sure in the safety of it.

He was about to embark on his biggest adventure yet.....not just the kind of stormy seas and glowing flowers.


End file.
